Why Do We Denounce Love? We've Waited Too Long 2
by Twoie
Summary: For years, Jessie and James have been together, but how do they REALLY feel about each other? Find out in this heartwarming sequel to We've Waited Too Long!


Why Do We Denounce Love?  
We've Waited Too Long 2  
By The Great 2ie  
  
Author's Note: I do not own these characters. They are just part of a story going on Fanfiction.net. Yup, Fanfiction.net, the site Hillary Clinton wants to own even though she's never been on it… OK, enjoy! ;-)  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Cried Ash.  
Jessie and James' eyes widened. They knew what was coming. They barely had time to blink before a massive electric attack surged through them and catapulted them into the air.  
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They cried as they sailed off.  
They crashed to the ground a mile away. For a moment, they lay still, dazed.  
"Arrgh, that stupid kid!" Growled Jessie, trying to sit up. "I hate him! I just wanna…" She stopped short when she realized that James had landed with his arms around her waist.  
"James…uhhh…."  
"What?" He mumbled, sitting upright. Then he saw he was holding her and he quickly let go. "I'm…I'm sorry."  
Jessie smiled. "Don't be. It's okay." She stood up and helped him to his feet. "That was the first time you ever held me, James."  
"Ummmmmmm….."  
She laughed. "Come on, we should get back to HQ. Where's Meowth?"  
"I'm over heeeeeeeeere…" Wheezed the Scratchcat as he stumbled out of a shrub. "What a…jolt."  
"Come on, we're going back to base." Said James. Meowth hopped up on his shoulders and they walked in silence back to the Rocket base in Celadon City.  
  
A few hours later, Jessie and James were on their break and they were in the computer center. Jessie sat at one terminal looking up the award-winning author 2ie, while James sat next to her struggling with "Hugo's House of Horrors."  
"Arrgh!" Growled James. "I hate this game!"  
"What's the matter, James? You stuck?" Asked Jessie, looking over at his monitor.  
"You could say that. I can't figure out how to get the chop from the butler without him killing me!"  
"Oh…you gotta put the mask on before you talk to him."  
"How do I do that?" he asked.  
"You have to type it. Here, I'll show you." She moved her hands to his keyboard, but so did he at the same time, and in a moment his hands were on top of hers.  
They slowly looked up and into each other's eyes. Then Jessie quickly diverted her gaze and moved her hands away. "Just type PUT ON MASK." She said.  
"Okay, thanks." He replied, trying to concentrate. But he couldn't. What had just happened caused something inside him to stir. A feeling he couldn't identify, but slowly was getting bigger. Jessie continued to research her favorite author, all the while having similar feelings.  
  
The end of the day came, and James walked with Jessie back to his room. Suddenly, his hand inadvertently bumped up against hers, and he was about to move it when she took it in hers and held it. His breath started coming faster, but he remained silent.  
Finally they reached the door to the room assigned to him by Team Rocket.  
"So…I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked.  
She smiled. "Of course! We see each other every day."  
He grinned. "I know. I'm just making sure."  
She laughed and shook her head. "James, you are acting so strange lately. Is everything okay?"  
He gazed into her eyes. "Yes. Everything is fine."  
"Okay. Sleep well." She said, and walked down the hall.  
James went into his room and lay down on the bed.  
"What's going on inside me?" He wondered to himself. "What am I seeing in her that I didn't see before? I always knew she was beautiful, but I'm starting to see something more… I feel drawn to her." He soon wondered himself into a deep sleep.  
Meanwhile, Jessie leaned back on her pillow, lost in thought as well.  
"He's making me feel like I never have before…" she mused. "I used to yell at him and insult him… But now I want to hold his hand… what changed? What's making me feel this way?" Soon she too, was sound asleep.  
  
The Gyrados was huge. It had to be at least 13 feet tall. It towered over James, snarling. James turned and ran for his life, but the massive beast hurled a torrent of water at him, knocking him to the ground. James shook in pure terror as the Gyrados approached him and bared its teeth. James saw the pointy objects gleaming, waiting to sink into him and devour him. He closed his eyes and braced himself.  
Suddenly he heard the Gyrados cry out in pain, and he heard a loud thud. He opened his eyes to see the monster sprawled out on the ground, not fainted but dead. And then he saw Jessie withdrawing her Pokemon to its ball. Then she ran to him and knelt at his side.  
"James! Oh James! Are you okay?"  
"I think so…" He muttered, rubbing his head.  
"You took quite a spill."  
"I know. I thought I was dead." He looked into her eyes. "Why did you kill it?"  
"I had to. I just had to."  
He sat up. "Why?"  
She smiled broadly. "Because, James… I love you."  
He gasped. "What???"  
"I love you, James. Dearly."  
"WHAT???????"  
"Yes, James, I'm in love with you. And if I had lost you…" She didn't finish, but instead put her arms around him and pressed her lips on his.  
James' heart was racing, but he didn't want her to stop. She pulled back for a moment, then kissed him again, holding him close to her. He put his arms around her as well and returned the kiss, now knowing that he had been in love with Jessie for the longest time.  
  
James sat bolt upright in bed, sweating and gasping for breath. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and then he leaned back on his headboard and thought about the dream he had just woken up from. What did it mean? Was he REALLY in love with Jessie? He quickly found that was not an easy question to answer. He decided to think about it more in the morning, and he laid back down and tried to fall back asleep, but the dream repeated itself over and over in his spinning thoughts.  
  
Morning came, and James slowly came out of his room, washed up and walked down the hallway to the dining area for breakfast.  
On the way, he passed Giovanni, head of Team Rocket..  
"Good morning, James, old boy!" Said Giovanni. "My, you don't look well. Did you get enough sleep?"  
"Yes, Boss, I did."  
"Okay, well, try to make yourself look respectable if you're gonna do any work today."  
"Yes, Boss."  
  
Shortly, James sat down in the dining area with his Chansey Egg Omelet. He ate in silence, and then he saw two other Rockets, Maurice and Jimbo, sit down at the table behind him. As he continued to eat, he couldn't help but catch snippets of their conversation. He really wasn't paying attention, until he heard them start talking about Jessie.  
"I don't know what's wrong with her." Said Maurice around a mouthful of Cookie Crisp. "She walks around with a smile on her face and her head in the clouds. Poor girl looks like she got a dose of 'Happy Gas' or somethin."  
"You know what I think?" asked Jimbo as he poured milk on his Count Chocula, "I think she's in love."  
"You think so?"  
"Oh yeah. Showin all the signs. She infatuated with someone."  
After a spoonful of cereal, Maurice whispered, "Maybe it's that purple-haired guy she's always with. I mean they hang around each other so much, you know?"  
"I wouldn't doubt it." Replied Jimbo. "Not a bit."  
James hadn't taken a bite while he listened. Suddenly Jessie came and sat beside him. He jumped in surprise.  
"Hi!" She said with a smile. "You okay?"  
"I'm…I'm fine. But don't you usually sit at that table over there?"  
"Yeah, but I want to sit here today."  
"Ummm, why?"  
She smiled. "I dunno… I guess I get lonely over there."  
He looked over to her usual table. "How can you be lonely over there? You have Lt. Jackson, Jennifer, Skip, and Hodja to talk to!"  
"I know. But I'm still lonely over there."  
"But you're not lonely sitting with me?" he ventured.  
She grinned. "That's right!" In a surprise move, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. James froze, and his insides were trying to find new shapes for themselves. He glanced behind him and saw Maurice and Jimbo watching them, knowing smiles on their rough faces.  
  
An hour later, Giovanni gave Jessie and James their day's assignment: to try once again to capture Ash's Pikachu. What else was new? Another hour later, they were hiding in the woods, waiting for Ash to appear on his way to Mahogany Town.  
"Well, prepare to get zapped again." Muttered James sourly.  
"Hey, cheer up!" Said Jessie. "Look at it this way… you may land with your arms around me again!"  
"And…you'd like that?"  
She flashed a sweet smile. "Of course! I'd love it!"  
He smiled as well. "I'll see what I can do."  
She laughed. "Oh, James…" Suddenly she turned back to the clearing. "There he is, the little brat!"  
Ash walked over the hill, tickling his Pikachu and laughing.  
"Come on, let's get him!" Growled James.  
"Hang on, let's try a different approach." Said Jessie. "I'll distract him, then you come in later and surprise him."  
"Okay. Good luck." He said as Jessie walked into the clearing.  
"Stop right there, brat!" She yelled as she approached Ash.  
"Oh, God…" muttered Ash, slapping his head, "Don't you EVER learn?"  
"Enough with the comments, little boy! Give me the Pikachu!"  
Ash chuckled. "As usual, you ain't gonna get it. And also as usual, if you don't get outta my face, you gonna go flying again."  
"Is that so? Just try it! Go, Arbok!"  
Ash twisted his cap around. "Okay, Heracross, do your stuff!"  
The two Pokemon stood across from each other, growling.  
"Arbok, Tackle it!" Ordered Jessie. The snake slithered quickly towards the Bug and Fighting type. However, the Heracross quickly stepped aside, grabbed Arbok's tail, and flung it over his shoulder.  
"Arbok!!" Cried Jessie. She ran over and quickly used a hyper potion on it. "Go on, Arbok, teach him a lesson!" Arbok reared back and prepared to strike, but Heracross was already charging at him using Megahorn. Jessie knew one more hit would knock out her Arbok, so she quickly withdrew it to its Poke Ball. However, the Heracross could not stop in time and it rammed full force into Jessie, knocking her back several yards. She screamed.  
"HEY!!!!!!" Screamed James, bursting out of the woods, "What in the hell do you think you're doing???"  
"I didn't mean to…" Stammered Ash.  
"Yeah, ya didn't mean to? Well guess what? Ya did!" James ran at the Heracross and started punching it in the face as hard as he could.  
"Hey!" Cried Ash, running over and pulling James off his Pokemon.  
"Oh you want some too?" Growled James, putting Ash in a stranglehold and flooring him. "This is for hurting Jessie! You don't do that, little boy, you understand?" He tightened his grip.  
Jessie was in intense pain. She was sure something was broken. Then she looked over and saw what James was doing to Ash.  
"James!" She cried, "Stop it! Please, let him go!"  
James stared at Ash with furious eyes for a moment more, then roughly released him and stood up. "Don't mess with me, son." Ash scrambled to his feet and bolted down the path.  
James ran over to Jessie. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm not sure…" She said softly. "I think something's broken." She took his hand. "James, why did you do all that?"  
"Because he hurt you, Jessie. And I won't allow anyone to hurt you."  
She smiled weakly. "James, you're so sweet. I don't know why I never told you before."  
"Can you stand? We gotta get back to HQ so you can get treatment."  
She shook her head. "I don't think so. You'll have to go back and get help."  
"Not necessary!" Said James with a grin, and he picked her up and started carrying her back to the base.  
She laughed. "James! James, it's ok! I can ride a Pokemon! Come on, James!" But he didn't put her down, and she didn't want him to as he carried her the four miles back to Celadon City.  
  
That evening, James walked into the Treatment Center where Jessie was lying, her leg in a cast.  
"Hey there! How you feeling?"  
"I feel like my leg has been amputated." She said with a weak smile.  
"Ah, you'll be fine. A broken leg isn't anything to worry about. I hear that 2ie, the author, broke all his limbs twice."  
She laughed. "Well, then, I guess I've just got started."  
"Are you in pain?" he asked.  
"You bet. It's killing me."  
"Well, let me apply this painkiller. Hold on." He gently removed the cast and started to rub the cream on.  
Jessie's pulse quickened. Something about the way he did it, so careful and gentle, excited her. She didn't want him to stop.  
"There we go! That pain doesn't stand a chance now!" Said James as he put her cast back on.  
"Thank you, James." She said.  
"Anything else I can do?"  
She decided to be bold. "How about a kiss for good measure?"  
James' eyes widened. "What??"  
She smiled. "Come on, one kiss. It would make me feel soooo much better."  
James chuckled. "Well, okay." He nervously bent over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  
"Oh, James, come on! I know you're capable of so much more!"  
"Jessie…are you…serious?"  
"Come on, do you want me to get better or not? Try it again!"  
Now James was REALLY nervous, but he bent over again and placed his lips on hers, and held them there. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back more firmly. James' impulses started to take over. He ran his hand through Jessie's long red hair and kissed her even harder. Her grip on him tightened, and then James was acting purely on impulse. He slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, and she ran hers over it. After about five minutes, James reluctantly pulled back, an amazed look on his face.  
"James…" whispered Jessie, trying to catch her breath, "You… you didn't have to do THAT much!"  
James tried to find words to speak. "It…was my pleasure." He said finally. "Well, I should, um, go to the dining hall, cause I'm already late for dinner. You want anything?"  
"Yes, James, I do. I want you to kiss me again."  
James grinned. "Alrighty, then!"  
  
Two weeks later, Jessie was allowed to start working again. She knocked on James' door, and when he opened it she hugged him and said, "I'm all better!"  
"Jessie, that's awesome!" he said, grinning. "Now we can start working together again!"  
"Hee hee, I bet that's all you've had on your mind this past week, huh?"  
"Exactly."  
"Same here." She whispered, ruffling his hair. "I just…"  
"Hey Jessie!" Called Lt. Amanda Jackson as she passed by, "Boss wants you in his office yesterday! Let's go!"  
"I gotta go." Said Jessie. "I'll see ya later, okay?"  
"Sure." Said James with a smile. Jessie gave him a quick kiss, then turned and walked towards Giovanni's office. James watched her go, then went back into his room and put in his tape of "South Park" episodes. This would keep him busy for about six hours.  
"Oh come on, Eric!" He said, throwing a piece of popcorn at the TV, "Let Kitty have some of the pot pie!"  
Two hours later, during the Civil War episode, Jessie came in. "Whatcha doing?"  
"Ah, just watching South Park."  
"Can I watch it with you?" she asked.  
"Sure! Be my guest!"  
She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. They watched for a while, squeezing each other at each funny part. Then the Scott Tenorman episode came on.  
"Oh, I've seen this one already." Said Jessie.  
"Hmmm…me too." Said James.  
Jessie smiled. "I guess we don't have to pay attention then, huh?"  
James moved closer, and they started to kiss again, their lips pressed firmly together. Jessie brushed James' hair aside and squeezed him tight. James slipped his tongue in again, and this time Jessie put her tongue in his mouth too. James' impulses had long since taken complete control. He gently pushed her down on the couch and continued to kiss her, loving the way her lips felt on his. Jessie sighed softly and put her arm around his waist and held him even closer to her.  
Soon, James pulled away, gasping.  
"No, James, keep going! Please…" whispered Jessie, and she pulled him back down and started to kiss him again, running her tongue across his lips. But James pulled back again.  
"Jessie, we shouldn't… it's just not right."  
"Why, James?"  
"I don't know… I mean, I know we have feelings for each other and all, but…"  
"James, I love you."  
"What?"  
"Isn't it obvious, James?" She asked, sitting up. "I mean we've been together for so long, and I know at first I hated you, but after a while…" She hugged him. "Oh, I don't need to explain it all. I love you with all my heart, James, that's all you need to know."  
James closed his eyes and ran his hand through her hair. "I love you too, Jessie. I always have. From the start."  
She pulled back and looked at him. "Really?"  
"Yes. It was love at first sight for me. When we were standing in line waiting to be assigned partners, I was praying that you would be mine. I guess I got lucky."  
"James, you are SUCH a sweetheart! I never saw this side of you before!"  
"Well, I always knew I loved you, Jessie, but I never knew you could be so good at it."  
"Speaking of which…" She said with a grin, "Now that we've established we're in love, can we continue?"  
James returned the grin. "You bet your ass!" And they began to kiss again.  
  
The next day, Giovanni called them into his office.  
"I have a very important assignment for you two." He said. "One of our fiercest Electrodes has escaped, and I want you two to capture it and bring it back. Got it?"  
"Yes, Boss." They said together, and left the office and started getting ready.  
A while later, they walked through the light rain across Route 31, searching for the Electrode.  
"Jessie, I'm tired. I need to rest for a minute."  
"Okay." She said, and they sat together on a large rock. After a minute or so, Jessie asked him, "Have you ever been kissed in the rain?"  
"No, I can't say that I have."  
"Kissing in the rain is very romantic. And it feels awesome, too."  
"Hmmm…show me."  
Jessie grinned. "You got it!" She started to kiss him, when suddenly they heard a noise behind them. They turned, and there was the Electrode, glaring at them.  
"Come on, let's get it." Whispered James, and they slowly started inching towards it.  
The Electrode, however, had other plans. It released a Sonic Boom that struck Jessie hard and knocked her over.  
"Jessie!" Cried James, "Are you okay?"  
"Uhhhnn…" she murmured.  
James' eyes were filled with anger. "Okay, asshole, now you've done it!" James released Weezing, Likitung, and Victreebel. "Go get him, boys!"  
Victreebel flung sharp leaves at Electrode, which the electric type easily dodged and then countered with a Thunderbolt, damaging Victreebel badly.  
Likitung charged at Electrode, preparing to use Slam, but Electrode grinned and used Thunder Wave, stopping Likitung in his tracks.  
Weezing managed to hit Electrode with a few Sludge Bombs, but then Electrode raised his eyes skyward, and in the next instant a bolt of Thunder shot from the heavens and knocked Weezing clean out.  
"Uh-oh…" Whispered James as the Electrode glared at him.  
Suddenly there were six flashes of light, and a whole troop of strong Pokemon stood before him.  
"Looks like you need some help." Said Ash, coming out from the fog.  
"You!" Cried James, "What…what are you doing?"  
"The right thing. Come on, let's do this for Jessie!"  
"For Jessie!" Declared James, and he released his other three Pokemon, Arcanine, Golem, and Vaporeon.  
"Let's attack it all at once. This way it won't have time to counterattack." Said Ash.  
"Good idea."  
"Okay, on 3… 1…2…3!"  
All nine Pokemon unleashed their strongest attacks at the same time, and Electrode shook and writhed under the force. When the attacks ceased, the Electrode scrunched up its eyes and started to glow.  
"Crap! He's using Selfdestruct! Call your Pokemon back and duck!"  
The blast lit up the whole field, and the Pokemon were recalled just in time.  
Suddenly, they heard a scream. James turned and saw Jessie get hurled over the cliff by the force of the explosion.  
"Jessie! NOOOOOO!" Cried James, running to the edge.  
In the blink of an eye, Ash had Pidgeotto out and was doing a nosedive down to the ground. He got under Jessie just before she hit the ground and flew her back up to high ground.  
The three of them stood in the field in silence, letting the rain pound into them. Finally Ash extended his hand to James. James instead hugged Ash, saying "Thank you. Thank you."  
Ash laughed. "Hey, don't sweat it."  
Jessie walked over to Ash and hugged him as well. "I owe you my life, Ash. I promise we'll give you no more trouble."  
"Ha, ha, ha! It was nothing, really!"  
Then Jessie and James looked into each other's eyes.  
"So…" said James, "How about that kiss?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Said Jessie with a smile, and she put her arms around him and kissed him, this time not holding anything back. James held her close in the rain, agreeing that kissing this way was very romantic indeed.  
  
That night, Jessie walked with James back to her room. When they reached her door, James kissed her goodnight.  
"So I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, knowing the answer of course.  
"Oh, you're going?"  
"Uh, yeah. Why?"  
She smiled mischievously. "I dunno… I may get lonely in the middle of the night without someone there to hold me."  
He was stunned. "Jessie are you sure?"  
She laughed and pushed him inside. "Just come in, silly!"  
  
The next morning, they awoke with their arms around each other. James woke up first and saw Jessie sound asleep next to him, and he now felt more love for her than he ever thought possible. He gently kissed her, and her eyes fluttered open.  
"Ohh, James! Last night…hee hee..was…"  
"I know…" said James with a grin. "It was amazing."  
She pulled him closer. "Kiss me."  
He kissed her, letting his feelings control him. He wanted to kiss her forever, never stopping.  
Suddenly there was a bang on the door. "Hey Jessie! Get up! We have work to do!"  
"Go away, Jackson!" called Jessie, then giggled and started kissing James again.  
  
THE END! This story written by The Great 2ie! Sideshowmel601@aol.com Review please!!! 


End file.
